SIX
by evil Ratchet96
Summary: In the dark streets of Metropolis a new Predator is lurking and he is looking for blood, and he just so happens to be a Lombax. Will Ratchet be able to bring him down? Or is there something else in store for our furry friend?
1. Six

**Here is my newest fic (SIX). It is a darker fic than you are probably used to seeing from me. Well I am done rambling, Enjoy!**

**I do not own Ratchet and Clank (I wish I did). This is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Metropolis Slums **

**3:30 AM **

It was early morning in Metropolis. The sun hadn't come up yet and there was about to be blood.

A cloaked Lombax walked down the dark streets. He had Golden fur and brown stripes on his ears.

One of his eyes was green and the other was blue. His canine teeth could be seen poking through his lips. And he had a scar coming from his right side lower lip to the bottom of his chin.

"I need to kill, I must find a suitable target" the unknown Lombax whispered to himself as he walked through a dark alleyway.

He came across a rundown bar with three cazars standing outside of it.

The three cazars were so drunk he could smell the alcohol on them from across the street. The lombax gave a toothy grin "alas, I found my pray".

The lombax walked across the street and over to the three partying cazars and he stood there staring at them until they noticed him.

"Hey, the hell are you looking at!" The tallest Cazar slurred out

"Only three pathetic little worms that have no right to live" The lombax stated with no emotion.

The shortest of the three cazars stepped past his two companions. He seemed to be the leader of them.

"Nobody threatens my friends, do you have a death wish fur ball"

The lombax grinned, showing off his sharpened white teeth. "No, but I am going to kill you"

The cazar charged at the Lombax but the lombax was too fast.

The lombax punched the Cazar in his face and then he roundhouse kicked him in the side of the head.

The cazar fell to the ground, dazed.

His vision cleared and he pulled a blade and charged the lombax once more.

The lombax grabbed the cazars wrist before he could stab him.

He grabbed the man's wrist with both hands and drove his own blade into his stomach; he then disemboweled him on the side of the street.

As the Cazar fell to the ground, the lombax licked the man's blood off of the blade.

He looked up at the others with a menacing grin; He pounced on the tallest cazar and stabbed him repeatedly in the throat.

The last cazar was frozen in fear, he was staring at the now blood covered Lombax.

"I am not going to kill you; I want you to tell the authority's Ratchet killed your friends".

The man was still frozen in fear "Get the hell out of here!" the lombax screamed.

The cazar turned tail and ran. He looked back to see if the Lombax was chasing him but he was nowhere to be found.

**Metropolis apartment district 7:00 AM**

Ratchet awoke to someone beating on his door.

He got out of bed lazily and he put on a pair of pants. "I'll be there in a second" Ratchet said

Ratchet walked to his door and opened it. There were four Galactic police officers standing there.

"What seems to be the problem officers" Ratchet asked

"Are you Ratchet?" The tallest officer asked.

"Yes, I am Ratchet" Ratchet said with a confused tone in his voice.

All four officers drew their weapons and pointed them at Ratchet.

"Ratchet, you are under arrest for double homicide."

Ratchet got defensive, "I am not under arrest, I haven't killed anyone!"

Two officers floored Ratchet and put plasma cuffs on him. "Well, we have a witness saying that you did, so you are coming to the station with us"

The officers led Ratchet to their space cruiser, and the forced him into it smacking his head off of the roof in the process.

Ratchet glared at the officer that smacked his head off of the roof.

They arrived at the police station and the officers put Ratchet into an interrogation room.

Fifteen minutes passed when the chief of the Galactic police stepped in.

"So, why'd you do it Ratchet I thought you were a hero"

"I didn't kill anyone, you have the wrong person"

"Ratchet, we have statements from multiple witnesses saying a lombax killed those two men; now you and I both know that you are the last one"

Ratchet clenched his fists and teeth, his face showed the expressions of anger and depression.

"You think you need to tell me that. Do you have any idea what it's like being the last of your kind!" Ratchet yelled.

" we have people saying you were there. Unless you come up with an alibi for 3:30 this morning you are looking at life in prison"

Ratchet gave a thoughtful look "I was at my apartment watching holovision with Talwyn and Clank"

The chief nodded "We will have to check out your alibi, if it holds up you are free to go"

The chief stood up and walked out of the interrogation room and Ratchet waited for Talwyn and Clank to confirm his whereabouts.

**Metropolis police station 9:00 pm**

The chief walked back into the interrogation room to find Ratchet sleeping with his head on the table.

"Ratchet" The chief woke Ratchet up "your alibi checks out, you are free to go"

"Well it took you long enough. What time is it?" Ratchet asked

"It's 9:00 pm, let's get those cuffs off of you" The chief motioned to Ratchets handcuffed wrists.

Ratchet stood up and the chief unlocked the handcuffs on Ratchet.

Ratchet walked out of the police station and called Aphelion on his com link.

About twenty minutes later Aphelion showed up and Ratchet got in the cockpit and flew home.

**Metropolis Ratchets apartment 9:40 pm**

Ratchet landed Aphelion and rode the hover lift to his apartment.

When Ratchet entered his apartment, all of the lights were off and Ratchet could barely see a silhouette standing in the corner of his living room.

Ratchet stuck his hand under the table next to his door and he pulled a constructo pistol from a holster that was attached to the underside of the table.

"Identify yourself or I will shoot you!" Ratchet commanded.

The intruder stepped forward Revealing himself as the lombax killer.

"The names six, and it's nice to meet you brother"

**Well that was fun to write. What do you think of six, and what did you think of the gruesome beginning. Let me know in a review. Until next time I love you guys (Evil Ratchet Out!) **


	2. The begining

**I do not own Ratchet and Clank (I wish I Did) This is for entertainment purposes only**

**I would like to thank RandCAbrigded, Jerod2447, Blair93, 245, TheWhiteMouthCat, and destiny for your reviews and I hope you guys/girls like the rest of the story. Also everyone, I am working on a novel that I hope to publish in the future so I might be late on updates a bit more often due to me taking time out to work on it. thank you **

**ON WITH THE STORY.**

* * *

><p>Six stared down the barrel of Ratchet's constructo pistol with no emotion showing on his face.<p>

"What do you want with me?" Ratchet asked, more out of curiosity than anything else.

"What? A family reunion isn't enough of a reason for me to be here" Six said in a smart tone as he walked closer to Ratchet.

"Step back, or I will put one in your head"

Six pressed his forehead against the barrel of Ratchet's pistol "go ahead" he said in an emotionless tone.

Ratchet pulled the trigger and "click"

Six chuckled darkly. "You think I am stupid brother? I searched your whole apartment and unloaded all of your weapons. All I want is to talk"

Ratchet felt a small prick in his abdomen and he looked down. Six had the tip of a scalpel against his stomach.

"All you want to do is talk huh"

Six raised an eyebrow "oh this is just reassurance, trust me, if I wanted to kill you, you would be dead". _If I had a bolt for every time I heard that_ Ratchet thought to himself

"Now, lets have a seat" Six motioned towards Ratchet's livingroom.

Ratchet sat down on his sofa and Six sat next to him and rested his scalpel on Ratchets upper leg. "You try anything at all and I will sever your femoral artery"

Ratchet gulped and nodded.

"Good, now lets get started. You and I are not much different you know"

"We are nothing alike, I don't kill innocents" Ratchet replied, trying his best to keep his emotions hidden.

"Neither do I, Those Cazar's I killed last night were drunk and high, but most importantly they belonged to a local gang called the sabers. Every one of them have killed innocents".

Ratchet was irritated but he kept his cool.

"So why did you set me up?".

Six chuckled "I just wanted to have some fun, before I met you" he answered innocently.

"Now as for why I am here, I want to give you an opportunity to join me. It's your choice, but I want to let you know, if you try to hunt me down, I will kill you".

Ratchet thought about it for a few minutes before giving his answer "I won't be a part of your killing".

Six sighed disappointedly "than I am sorry for this brother"

"Sorry for what? yeouch!" Ratchet yelled as Six stuck a needle into Ratchets neck and injected a blue liquid into him.

Ratchet went to swing at Six be he couldn't move or speak, and his whole body felt numb.

"I just injected you with a paralytic, you won't be able to move or speak for the next two hours, by then I will be long gone"

Six did a two finger salute before walking out of Ratchet apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Ratchet's apartment one hour later.<strong>

It has been one hour since Ratchet's encounter with the Lombax serial killer known as Six, and he started getting his ability to speak back.

two knocks came from Ratchets door and he yelled, "Help!".

The door hurriedly opened when Ratchet yelled and Talwyn came running in, along with Clank. They had to stay at the police station to answer a few more questions. Talwyn ran over to Ratchet, who was still paralyzed.

"Ratchet, what's wrong?" Talwyn asked, her voice full of concern.

"He was here, the killer is a lombax"

Talwyn gasped and she notice Ratchet not moving. "What did he do to you?"

"He injected me with a pyrolytic, I can't move at all. Can you help me sit up?" Ratchet asked.

Talwyn grabbed Ratchet under his arms and pulled him into a sitting position, because he was slouched over the side of the couch.

"Did you learn anything about him?" Clank asked

"Yeah, he claimed to be my brother. He also said that he only kills other criminals, he did this to me when I refused his offer to join him. Most likely so he could escape."

Ratchet started getting a bit of feeling back in his limbs and was able to move them; thought he didn't have all of his strength and was not able to walk straight yet.

"Tal, call the authorities and get them here"

Talwyn obliged and made a call to the police from Ratchet's holo-phone. "My name is Talwyn apogee and I have information on a murderer" Talwyn gave the police their address and fifteen minutes later two cruisers pulled up and the officers entered Ratchet and Talwyn's apartment.(They are dating) and started taking Ratchet's statement.

"What did he look like" The officer asked

"Honestly he could have been my twin, aside from a few differences. He has a green eye and a blue one, his canine teeth jutt out of his lips and he has a scar on his chin"

"Do you know anything else about him"

Ratchet sighed "He said he was my brother, and I think he has medical training"

"Why do you think he has medical training?"

"Because he knows our body's anatomy, he threatened to sever my femoral artery if I tried anything"

The officer nodded "thank you sir, you have been helpful. We will keep you posted"

Ratchet nodded and the officers left Ratchets apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Metropolis slums 12:50 AM<strong>.

Six was out scouting another potential target. He had found the cazar that he let go the night before and he was silently following him.

The cazar met up with three other's. Two of them were cazares and one of them was a middle aged blarg.

They threw an empty bottle of alcohol at a pedestrian and started terrorizing her. The woman was a teenage cazar that was walking by.

Six just stood there watching until one of them punched the woman in the face.

He snuck up behind the four gang members. " Picking on a helpless woman tsk tsk tsk" Six said which got their attention.

As soon as the cazar that had "met" Six before saw him he was paralysed with fear and he knew what was going to happen.

Six drew his scalpel and charged at the group. He slashed the blarg across the throat and left him bleeding out on the street. one of the cazars ran at him with a pipe and swung at his ribs. Six managed to evade the strike and he disarmed the gang member.

Six swung the pipe at the cazars head and he ducked and countered with a jab to Six's ribs.

The blow knocked six back, but he regained his composure and struck the cazar in his ribs with the pipe, which knocked the wind out of him.

Six front kicked the cazar in the face which knocked him unconscious.

Six then turned his attention to the two remaining cazars "you guys have been naughty haven't you" Six said darkly.

The two cazars were trembling with fear and Six relished in it.

Six swung and hit one of them in the temple with the pipe which killed him.

The last one attempted to run and Six just laughed.

Six threw the pipe which collided with the cazars leg tripping him.

He walked over to the terrified cazar and mounted him, he pinned his hands with his legs and proceeded to punch the cazar in the face repeatedly. The cazar screamed the whole time until Six got bored and decided to slit his throat with his scalpel.

Six stood up and approached the teenage woman.

"You are safe now" He said "Go on, get out of here".

The woman got up and ran away, leaving Six to do his ritual.

Six pulled all of the bodies into a line and stripped them of their shirts.

He then carved the number six into each of their chests with his scalpel before disappearing into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys that was very fun, let me know what you thought of the chapter in a review.<strong>

**Reviews are what drives me to write so the more i get the more i put out. and to the readers who have also read my other fics Thank you for all of your support. I love you guys/girls (Evil Ratchet out!).**


	3. Where it all began!

**I would like to thank everyone for all of your reviews, it is appreciated.**

**ON WITH THE STORY! **

**I do not own Ratchet and Clank (I wish I did) they belong to Insomniac games. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

><p><strong>Metropolis Apartment district 7:00 AM<strong>

Ratchet woke up to the holophone ringing; Ratchet stepped out of his room and picked up the phone.

On the phone was he chief of the police. "Hello Ratchet, I think you might want to turn on the news… it's the killer"

Ratchet gasped when he turned on his holovision, the story that was playing was about four murders that occurred the night before, each victim had the number six cut into their chests.

Ratchet got back on the phone with the chief, "do you mind if I come look at the crime scene, chief"

"Not at all Ratchet, just make sure you don't touch anything and stay out of csi's way"

Ratchet hung up the phone and he left his apartment. Ratchet got into Aphelion's cockpit and punched a few buttons. Ratchet hit the ignition switch and Aphelion's engines screamed to life. Ratchet took off and landed at the crime scene.

Ratchet hopped out of Aphelion and walked over to the crime scene. Lying on the ground in a line were three cazars and a blarg, each of them had their shirts cut off and the number six carved into their chests.

Ratchet approached one of the bodies "Six!" he muttered to himself.

Ratchet bent over one of the bodies and he noticed a crumpled up piece of paper in one of his hands.

Ratchet looks around to make sure nobody will see him. Once he saw his moment Ratchet swiped the piece of paper and put it in his pocket.

Ratchet walks out of the crime scene and back to Aphelion. Aphelion opens her canopy and Ratchet climbs in. Ratchet pulls out the piece of paper once the canopy closes and reads it.

"_Brother, I know you think I am just some crazy killer. And I know you have doubts that I am your true brother. But I must have my revenge, we were both sent to Velden when we were kits. You were lucky enough to not have seen what I have. The two parents that took me in were murdered by a gang of criminals, and they forced me to watch as they cut my beloved family into pieces. It was then; I decided to take my revenge upon all killers, to make sure that such a crime does not ever happen again. Please reconsider my offer; I will be in touch, 6" _

Ratchet crumpled the piece of paper and threw it across Aphelion's cockpit.

"How can he justify his killing because of his family's murders" Ratchet said to nobody in general

"You organics emotions take control of you too easily" Aphelion replied.

Ratchet sighs "yeah I know Aphelion"

With that Ratchet flies back to his apartment and rides the elevator up. When Ratchet enters, Talwyn Clank and the chief of police were sitting at my kitchen table talking.

"Oh you are back, we have something to discuss Ratchet" the chief motioned for Ratchet to sit down.

Ratchet obliged and sat at the kitchen table with the trio. They all looked at Ratchet with a look of disappointment.

"What is this about?" Ratchet asked

The chief sighed and pulled out a holo-tablet and showed Ratchet a video. The video was a surveillance camera video of Ratchet stealing evidence from the crime scene.

Ratchet held his head in shame "I am sorry"

"You do realize tampering with evidence is punishable by jail time"

Ratchet tensed up after he heard that. "I had no intent to stall the investigation, I want want answers on why my brother is doing this, and I still have the paper, it is in my ship"

The chief nodded, "since you have saved the galaxy countless times I will go easy on you. We will get the paper and I will fine you instead of locking you up, sound good?"

Ratchet nodded "fine, let's go"

Ratchet led the chief out of his apartment to Aphelion to get the evidence. Ratchet and the chief approached Aphelion and she opened her canopy. Ratchet grabbed the piece of paper and handed it to the chief. The chief read it and then gave Ratchet a questioning look.

"You're statement didn't say anything about Six giving you an offer"

Ratchet sighed "He wanted me to join him in killing dirt bags, but when I refused he stuck me with a needle filled with a paralytic and escaped"

The chief nodded "its fine, I will keep in touch" with that the chief got into his cruiser and departed, not before writing Ratchet a one thousand bolt fine.

Ratchet examined the paper in his hand "Just great, I am so stupid!"

As Ratchet walked towards the elevator ne noticed a familiar silhouette standing in the shadows of a nearby ally. Ratchet held his hand on his constructo pistol and walked into the ally only to see that it was a fake lombax from a decoy glove. Before Ratchet realized it was a trap he felt a familiar prick in his neck. "Not…again" Ratchet said before he collapsed to the ground and seen his cloaked brother standing over him.

"We meet again brother" Six spoke darkly

Six proceeded to pick Ratchet up and carry him to his nearby ship where they shot up into the sky and left the planet.

Six leaned over to Ratchet with another needle. "Can't have you knowing where we are going, so I am going to inject you with an anesthetic, you will be sleeping in no time" With that six stuck the needle into Ratchets neck. In seconds Ratchet felt the drug starting to take effect, his vision started to go blurry and then it went black.

Ratchet woke up in a daze, his vision was cloudy and he was tied up to what felt like a wooden post. Ratchet blinked away the sleep in his eyes and everything became clear. Ratchet was indeed tied to a wooden post in what seemed to be an old unkempt house. Ratchet took in all of the details, he was in the living room of the old house, there was an old holovision screen hanging on the far wall and it was covered in cobwebs as was everything else. Ratchet noticed a bunch of blood stains all over the wall and floor, they did not appear fresh. The last thing Ratchet noticed was Six sitting on an old wooden chair in front of the fire place.

"Where did you take me" Ratchet asked

Six stood up from his chair and walked towards Ratchet, a pained and distant look on his face. "Where it all began"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh boy it is getting heavy now, what do you think Six is going to do to Ratchet? What did you think of the trap Six planned for Ratchet? And last of all what did you think of Ratchet taking the evidence from the crime scene? I hope you guys liked the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Leave a review the more I get the more I pump out! Anyways I love you guysgirls (Evil Ratchet Out!)**


	4. The death of Bruce!

**I do not own Ratchet and Clank (I wish I did) This is for entertainment purposes only. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Jerod2447, I thought it was right up your alley brother. Check out some of his fics I recommend Ravage, it is an awesome story. Theme song for this ch is Dance of death by Iron Maiden, I don't know why but I think it fits. Anyways Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Six walked back and got his chair from the fireplace, he drug it back to where Ratchet was tied up. Six sat in the chair backwards with his arms resting on the back of it.<p>

"You know brother, you and I are much more alike than you would care to admit"

Ratchet looked into Six's eyes.

"We are nothing alike Six, just turn yourself in, I could lessen your sentence if you do that"

Six shifted his position in the chair.

"But you are wrong brother. We both kill bad people, you just hide behind the title of hero while doing it. And I do it in the shadows, after proving their guilt of course"

Ratchet growled "If you are so hell bent on killing bad people, prove to me that they are all deserving of the death penalty, and I might consider helping you"

Six smiled wide "I will be right back, I am going hunting" Six leaves the house and Ratchet hears his starship take off. Ratchet struggled against the plasma cuffs, but it was no use. He sat there for about two hours until he heard Six's ship land outside. Six came through the door carrying an unconscious Blarg over his shoulder.

"What are you doing Six?"

Six slammed the blarg on the kitchen table and tied him down with rope. He walked over to Ratchet holding a few pieces of paper.

"I get all of my marks from the police, I have a friend who hacked into their system and got their records. Every person I have killed has either been a murderer, or a rapist. Here take a look"

Six sets the papers down on the chair and he turned it around so Ratchet could read them. The blarg is a wanted murderer and rapist that has eluded capture for two years.

Six got a serious expression on his face. "This guy is responsible for tearing several families apart! Is that proof enough!?"

Ratchet sighed "What about the other murders, do you have records on them?"

Six heard the blarg wake up "I do, I will show you after I finish with him. Rapists get slow deaths"

Ratchet struggled against his cuffs "Six, wait!"

Six turned around with a raised brow "What?"

Ratchet shifted his position "Killing those who deserve it is one thing, but torture is wrong, even you should know that!"

"Do you think his victims got the luxury of a quick death? No, they were slow and painful, so that is what he gets as punishment for his crimes" he said in a cold tone. Six turned around and approached his victim. The blarg was conscious on the table, but he was confused and didn't know where he was.

"W-where am I?" the blarg said

Six laughed maliciously "Why you are in the last stop before hell Bruce"

Bruce turned his head and his eyes met Six's. "who, are you?"

Six smiled, showing off his sharpened teeth. "I am Six. And you, you are guilty of murder and rape, I am going to punish you for your crimes"

Six pulled out a Kriss style dagger and he jammed it into Bruce's hand, pinning it to the wooden table. Bruce screamed out in pain, Six just smiled and took it in.

"this is nothing compared to the torture you put your victims through. Before I am done with you, you will be begging me to kill you. But I won't, I will make sure you suffer"

The blarg thrashed around on the table, but it was pointless, Six made sure he wouldn't escape.

"Do you have any idea who I am, what I am capable of?"

Six smiled like a kit in a candy store. "I know exactly who you are, scum!"

Six drew his daggers twin and jammed it in Bruce's shoulder. Six twisted his blade around and yanked it out, blood splattered all over Six's face and body. Bruce screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Mary Cassidy, your first victim. She had three kids and a husband. You took her from her family!"

Six jammed the dagger into the side of Bruce's knee, he twisted it around and just like the shoulder he yanked it out. Bruce screamed out in pain again and he shed a few tears.

Six chuckled "Aw, the little baby crying?" Six mocked "Venessa Shultz, your second victim. She had a son, he is now growing up in an orphanage because of you!"

Six made a long deep cut on the side of Bruce's face. Bruce was not holding back on his tears and cries for mercy. "Why are you doing this?!"

Six punched Bruce in the face "Because you deserve it, you destroy people's lives, you tear families apart, scum like you have no place in this world. You deserve to die a painful slow death!". Six made a long cut down Bruce's arm, starting at his shoulder and ending on his wrist. Bruce's eyes were raining rivers of tears and he was screaming bloody murder. Six walked to a table that was covered in torture devices. He returned with a device that resembled a baby rattle with holes in it.

Six smiled and showed the device to Bruce "Do you know what this is?" Bruce's face showed fear of what was going to come next. He shook his head no, he was paralyzed with fear. Six just laughed at his reaction.

"This is called the lead sprinkler, I would either put lead, boiling water, or boiling oil into this part" he pointed to the ball with holes in it on the device "and I would sprinkle the contents all over your body, it is a genius torture device really"

Six placed a bit of lead into the device and he set it into the fireplace. Ten minutes had passed and Six pulled the lead sprinkler out of the fire. He approached Bruce with the device. Bruce was crying out for mercy, but no mercy would be shown to him, he was going to die slowly and painfully and he knew it too.

"Celty McCollins, and her son Jacob, your third and fourth victims. Celty ran an orphanage, it was filled with children that were orphaned by people like you. She and her son did not deserve to die, they were the kindest people someone would ever care to know. This is for them!". Six was starting to get slightly emotional, saying their names.

As Six was torturing Bruce Ratchet was thinking about that name. Celty McCollins, he knew that name. He had heard about her murder a couple of years ago. She was the one who ran the orphanage that Ratchet grew up in. She was the one who never gave up on him during his rough childhood. She was the one who comforted him during those long nights where he would cry himself to sleep, because of the other kids bullying him. At that moment Ratchet lost all sympathy for Bruce. Ratchet turned towards Six, a cold look on his face.

"Six?" he said in a cold tone

Six turned around and set the lead sprinkler on the table next to Bruce's head, and he walked over to Ratchet. "What is it brother?"

Ratchet sighed "Is it true, is he the one who killed Celty?"

Six nodded coldly "I know she is the one who raised you"

Ratchet got misty eyes "I don't care about him anymore...make him suffer, as much as possible" he said in an emotionless tone.

Six nodded, and walked back to Bruce. Six picked up the lead sprinkler and he sprinkled molten lead all over Bruce's torso, legs, arms and face. Bruce screamed until he blew his voice out. Bruce kept trying to scream, but all that would come out was a faint squeaking noise. The lead stuck to his skin and hardened. Blisters formed around the lead droplets. Six walked back to his torture table and retrieved a device that looked similar to a small bench vice turned on its side with the crank handle on the top.

"Do you know what this little device is called? Oh I forgot, you can't speak. I will tell you anyways. It is called a thumbscrew, I put your fingers in these holes and I turn this crank like so". He turned the screw, and the vice closed on the holes. "It will crush your fingers, very painful, and fun".

Six placed Bruce's fingers into the holes and crushes each one of them, on both hands. Bruce thrashed about on the table and Six loved it. "My brother grew up in that orphanage, he was raised by Celty. This is for him!" Six yanked his dagger out of Bruce's hand and crushed each one of his fingers again on the bottom of the grip.

After about four more hours of torture, Six finally got bored and drove his dagger into Bruce's heart and killed him. Six walked back over to Ratchet and sat down in his chair.

"Now, do you understand why I do what I do?"

Ratchet nodded "I couldn't understand why you did this at first, but after tonight I think I understand. I will not participate in these killings, but I will help. I could throw a few cases toward you, and I can keep the police off of your back"

Six smiled "I wish you would do this with me, but you seem to have made up your mind. Thank you for agreeing to help though"

Ratchet still had a cold look in his eyes "I should thank you Six, I have been looking for this guy ever since I heard about Celty's death"

Six unlocked Ratchet's hands from the plasma cuffs. "Keep in touch brother"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know this was a very dark chapter, but I just had to. My mind is very dark and I am proud of it. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Also a shout out to Jerod2447, you are rubbing off on me brother. I love you guys (Evil Ratchet Out!)<strong>


	5. family and murder

**I do not own Ratchet and Clank (I wish I did) this is for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Ratchet walked past the body of his foster mother's murderer as he walked out of Six's house. Ratchet turned to look at Six.<p>

"It has to look like I fought my way out of here, I need you to punch me, hard"

Six nodded "brace yourself brother"

Ratchet braced himself for the hit. Six wound up and punched Ratchet square in the eye. The hit knocked Ratchet to the ground and dazed him bad. Ratchet sat up and shook away the stars and grinned.

"That's going to leave a nice shiner"

Ratchet rubbed his now swollen eye. Six extended his hand and Ratchet took it, Six pulled Ratchet to his feet and looked him in the eye.

"Stay in touch brother, I will email you later with the information on my next mark"

Ratchet nods "see ya later Six" Ratchet waves goodbye and walks into the Kyzil plateau towards his old garage. Once Ratchet arrived he sighed as he took in the sight of his old home. The garage was still nothing but rubble from the tyhrranoid invasion. Ratchet sat down on a rock and called Aphelion.

* * *

><p>Six laid on his makeshift bed on the floor tossing and turning. He was suffering through nightmares of the night his family was murdered.<p>

There standing around him in the dimly lit living room were six men and his step parents. Six was only five years old at the time. He was sitting on his couch being held with a knife against his throat. The thugs were cutting into Six's family, they screamed out in agony, but Six couldn't do anything. Tears fell from Six's eyes as he watched one of the thugs stab his father in the chest. Six's dad went limp and the thugs proceeded to cut his body into pieces, and they put the pieces of his dismembered corpse in a garbage bag.

"Look how pathetic you are, you can't do anything to save your family. Once my boys are finished with them, they are going to do the same thing to you"

the thug holding Six whispered into his ear. Tears soaked Six's fur around his eyes, and he struggled futilely to get out of the thugs grasp. The thug rested his knife on Six's chin and made a deep cut from his chin to his lower lip. Six screamed out and thrashed as the crimson liquid gushed from the wound. Six reached into his pocket and he pulled out a small pocket knife. He jammed the knife into the thugs knee and broke free from his grasp. The thug yelped and dove after Six but he was a few inches short of grabbing him. Six made a beeline for the front door and he ran outside, he sprinted as fast as he could into the Kyzil Plateau.

* * *

><p>Six woke up drenched in sweat and gasping for air. He punched the floor as hard as he could causing his knuckles to bleed. Six winced at the pain in his hand, and he examined the wound noticing that three of his knuckles were split open. Six sighed and got up, he walked to the medicine cabinet in his bathroom. He opened the cabinet, inside were countless pill bottles, and vials of his homemade concoctions. There were also a few bandages. Six took a pill bottle and a bandage out of the cabinet. He wrapped the bandage around his hand and popped an anti inflammatory pill. Six walked back into his living room and sat down on his couch with a sigh.<p>

"I really need to kill someone tonight" he said to himself with a light chuckle.

After sitting on the couch for a while, Six decided to go through some of his files on his marks. Six found three potential targets to go after, all were members of the Saber gang. The first one was one of the leaders of the gang. The leader was a Cazar and he is guilty of ten counts of murder. The other two were blargs and they are his body guards, they are two brothers and they are also guilty of murder. Six sent Ratchet the information about them as was their deal. He then ran outside and jumped into his ship, Six hit the ignition switch and flew towards Metropolis.

* * *

><p>Ratchet landed Aphelion back at his apartment and rode the elevator up. When he walked in he was immediately grabbed up and wrapped in an embrace by Talwyn.<p>

"Where were you Ratchet? We were worried sick" Talwyn said.

Ratchet hugged back "I was captured by Six"

Talwyn gasped "a-are you okay?"

Ratchet nodded and rested his hand on Talwyns shoulder. "I took a hit to the face, but I got out of there. I am fine now Talwyn"

Talwyn sighed "I am glad you got out of there, this guy is becoming a problem"

"I don't know, he is only killing bad guys"

Talwyn raised a brow "He is a bad guy Ratchet"

Ratchet sighed "I guess you're right, well I am getting pretty hungry, can you make me something to eat?"

Talwyn smiles "of course Ratchet" Talwyn walks into the kitchen and starts to prepare a meal for Ratchet. Ratchet walks over to his holo computer and logs on. He opened the email Six sent him and he checked out Six's marks. After Ratchet checked out all of the marks he sent Six a reply.

"Thank you for the information, good hunting Six"

After Ratchet sent the reply, he joined Talwyn and Clank in the kitchen. Talwyn finished cooking the food and she set the table. Ratchet sat down and Talwyn set a steak and a glob of mashed potatoes on Ratchets plate. Ratchet waited for Talwyn to sit down before digging in.

* * *

><p>Night fell upon Metropolis and Six was stalking his prey. He found them in a run down club in the slums. Six pulled his cloak over his head and he entered the club. There was loud music, strobe lights and exotic dancers. Six spotted his targets in the VIP lounge and he growled knowing he couldn't get to them there.<p>

Six sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. Once his drink arrived he sipped on it and waited for his targets to leave. After an hour of patience Six spotted his marks leaving. Six set some bolts down to cover his drink and he shadowed the three men out of the club. Six stalked the men down the street, and when an opportunity presented itself, he made his move. Six ran at the three men with his scalpel in hand, the first man didn't know what hit him. Six pounced on one of the blargs and sliced his throat. The second blarg drew a combustor and aimed at Six, but Six kicked the weapon out of his hand and tackled him to the ground. The blarg punched Six in the head and knocked him onto the ground. He drew a knife and dove on top of Six, Six grabbed the man's wrist and held the blade back, but he applied more pressure. The tip of the blade was inches away from Six's chest. The blarg applied more pressure and the tip of the blade pierced Six's chest earning a yelp. Six spun over and got on top of him where he knocked the blade out of his hand. Six drew one of his daggers and plunged it into the blargs chest killing him.

Six stood up and turned to the leader. The leader pulled a throwing knife and threw it at Six. The blade stuck in Six's shoulder and he yelled out in pain. Six ripped the blade out of his shoulder and tossed it to the ground before charging at the cazar. The cazar turned and started to run, but Six tackled him to the ground. He punched the cazar in the head a few times before holding his dagger to the thugs throat.

"You are guilty of killing ten people, and now you will pay"

Six sliced the cazars throat before dragging him next to his comrades and stripping their shirts off. Six carved the number six into their chests and pulled a piece of paper out. Six wrote a note down and stuck it on the chest of one of his victims. Six walked away and disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five of SIX is now up! I am sorry about the late updates, things have been hectic at home and I just don't have the time to write. Anyways, I hope you guysgirls liked the chapter. (Evil Ratchet Out!)**


	6. Caught!

**I do not own Ratchet and Clank (I wish I did) That honor goes to insomniac games. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

**On with the story, enjoy.**

Ratchet sat in his living room on his black leather sectional couch. He flipped through the channels of his holo-vision until he came across the news channel. On the channel was the police chief talking about the recent murders committed by Six. Ratchet sighed and set the remote down and listened to the chief.

"Too long have we let this murderer roam free in our city! Too long has he avoided capture! Too long has he murdered people without remorse! He has let the blood flow in our city for too long, he must be stopped! This lombax, no, this animal will be added to the top spot on our most wanted list. A million bolt bounty will also be placed on his head and given to the person who brings him to me, dead or alive"

Ratchet cursed and ran to his holo-PC. He sat down in his computer chair and started to type an email to Six. Clank noticed Ratchet's odd behavior and he followed him.

"Ratchet you seem tense, what is going on?"

Ratchet was startled by Clanks voice and he spun around in his chair.

"Uh, nothing pal. Just typing an email to the police chief, I want to join in on the hunt"

Clank sensed a lie in Ratchet's voice but he didn't prod. Clank nodded and went about his business. Ratchet let out a sigh of relief thinking he had duped Clank, but Clank was suspicious now and wouldn't fall for it again. Ratchet started to type again.

"Six this is Ratchet, the police just put you down as the number one most wanted and place a million bolt bounty on your head. Please be careful brother."

Ratchet waited for a few minutes and he got a reply.

"Thank you brother, I will be careful, but I got stabbed last night and left the fools blade at the spot. The police will get my DNA off of it and connect me as you're biological brother. You be careful as well."

Ratchet sighed and got out of his chair. He walked out and got into Aphelion. Ratchet flew to the crime scene and hopped out. He got as close as he could before being stopped by the police barricade. Ratchet looked over the crime scene from where he was and noticed that the police had already taken the knife. Ratchet cursed inwardly and started to walk back to Aphelion. A police officer stepped in front of Ratchet.

"I am sorry Ratchet, but we have your holonet history and found that you have been communicating with the murderer. You are under arrest for harboring a fugitive, please turn around and place your hands behind your back"

Ratchet growled and kicked the officer in the side of his knee before running to Aphelion. The officer yelled and fell to the ground. Ratchet climbed into Aphelion's cockpit and took off. A minute later and Ratchet had four police interceptors on his tail. Ratchet wove through the buildings at high speed in an attempt to lose them. He got a call on Aphelions comm device, he hit the answer button and the police chief came onto the screen.

"Ratchet, this is chief Edwards, stop now or we'll shoot you out of the sky! You have twenty seconds to comply"

Ratchet growled and cut communications with the chief. True to the chiefs word, twenty seconds later Ratchet was being shot at. Plasma streaked through the sky as all four interceptors unleashed hell on Aphelion. Ratchet continued to weave and dodge but Aphelion was eventually hit and started to plummet towards the ground. Ratchet tried desperately to pull up but Aphelions flaps were damaged, eventually, Ratchet crashed. The second Aphelion hit the ground her wings were ripped off of her body. The ship skidded on the ground for a good hundred feet before coming to a halt.

Ratchet was jarred around in the cockpit as he hit the ground. His head smacked off of the window a few times and his vision was blurry. Crimson liquid dripped from a cut on the side of his head. Ratchet cut the seat belt and tried to get out of the ship but he got a fierce pain in his abdomen as he tried to move. Ratchet looked down and he saw a large piece of metal sticking out of his stomach and his blood was pouring out of the wound and soaking the cockpit.

Ratchet groaned in pain as he looked as his wound. He went into a coughing fit and he spit some blood up. "ugh, this...is...wonderful"

Ratchet's vision started to go black, and he eventually passed out from blood loss.

* * *

><p>Six sat on his couch watching his holo-vision as he rubbed some nano tech salve on his wounds from the night before. As he was putting the salve on, a news story came on the holo-vision. The usual Solana galaxy reported Darla Gratch stood in front of a familiar ship in pieces at the bottom of a small crater. Six's eyes went wide as he recognized the ship as Aphelion.<p>

"This is Darla Gratch reporting from the crash site of intergalactic hero Ratchet's ship. The police gave chase after they tried to arrest Ratchet for harboring the killer dubbed as Six, for the number Six that he left on his victims. When Ratchet refused to land and give himself up, the police shot him down on this spot. This is truly a dark day for the Tri-Galaxies. Ratchet has been life flighted away from the crash site and take to Metropolis General Hospital where he is in critical condition. Darla Gratch, channel sixty four news"

Six's eyes were wide and he hung his head. "This is all my fault, Ratchet could die, and it's all my fault" a tear rolled down his cheek. He sat back up and wiped the tear away before gathering his weapons and strapping them onto his person.

"I will not let him fall for my mistakes, this will be my last day alive, I will make it up to my brother" Six walks out of his house and jumps into his ship.

* * *

><p>Ratchet's eyes slowly opened, his stomach was very sore. He tried to sit up but the pain was too great, he slumped down in his bed, that is when he noticed the plasma cuffs holding him to the hospital bed. He had an IV in his arm and his body was covered in blood stained bandages. He felt stitches in the side of his head where he hit it on Aphelions cockpit. Ratchet sighed and laid his head back on the pillows, he was a mess.<p>

A nurse walked into Ratchet's room followed by Talwyn who was in tears, and Clank behind her who had a disappointed look on his face. Talwyn walked over to Ratchet's bedside

"Why Ratchet? Why did you cover for that monster!?" Talwyn asked through the tears.

"He is not a monster!" Ratchet barked "he...he is my brother, and he only goes after criminals"

Talwyn slapped Ratchet on the cheek. "He is not your brother Ratchet! We are your family, me and Clank...you betrayed us"

Ratchet's ears fell and he hung his head in shame. "I...I'm sorry" tears started to come to Ratchet's eyes. He was going to prison, he knew he wouldn't survive a week in prison. He was fine with that though, what upset him the most was betraying Talwyn and Clanks trust.

"I will accept my fate, it was my screw up. I just want to make it right with you guys before I get shipped off to some prison planet"

Talwyn lets her tears flow "How can you do this to us!? You won't make it a day in prison, you put half of the people there!"

Ratchet let a few tears drop as well. "I know that, that is why I want to make it right with you guys...I am so sorry"

Talwyn hugged Ratchet and he winced from the pain in his stomach. Ratchet hugged back with his one hand that wasn't cuffed to the bedside. "I love you Tal"

Talwyn let the tears flow into Ratchet's shoulder for a few minutes, she got up and walked out of the room looking like a mess. Clank hopped onto Ratchet's bed.

"This does not change how I feel about you Ratchet, you are still my best friend, you always will be"

Ratchet pulled Clank into a hug. "I am sorry Clank, I should have told you guys, I messed up"

Clank hugged Ratchet back "Yes you should have told us, but it is done, you cannot change what has happened"

Ratchet nodded and let go of Clank. "Go and comfort Talwyn, this has really tore her up"

Clank nodded and jumped off of Ratchet's bed. He walked into the hallway and tried to comfort Talwyn. Ratchet watched the two with only one thought in his mind, what has he done.


	7. A new enemy!

**I do not own Ratchet and Clank (I wish I did) this is for entertainment purposes only.**

Six had a determined look on his face as he flew his ship into Metropolis. He put the ship on autopilot and made sure he had all of the necessary gear. Once he was satisfied he set the ship down and climbed out. He then pulled his cloak over his head and began walking towards the hospital. Once there he walked over to the receptionist, she was a young cazar,actually she was the same one he saved from the thugs.

"hello miss" Six said.

She looked up from her computer and gasped. "y-you...you're the one the cops are looking for"

Six nodded "do you believe what I did was wrong? Those guys would have probably had their way with you, then they would have killed you"

She thought about it for a moment "I believe this city needs somebody like you"

Six smiled a bit "more than just this city...Now, I would like to see my brother...Ratchet"

She typed on her computer for a few seconds before looking up at Six "he is in room five, straight down the hall and to your left...I didn't see you"

Six nodded "thank you" he walked through the doors and found Ratchet's room, there was a police officer standing by the door. Six ducked into a closet and prepared a syringe, he filled it with a knockout drug and stepped back out. He casually walked over to the guard and stuck him in the neck with the needle and injected the drug. The guard yelped and fell into Six's arms, he drug him into Ratchet's room and closed the door. Six turned around and found Ratchet sitting in his bed with wide eyes. "Six! What are you doing here!?"  
>Six chuckled "saving your life brother" he pulled the handcuff keys off of the officer and unlocked Ratchet's cuffs. "we will run"<p>

Ratchet thought about it for a moment, he wondered what Talwyn and Clank would think, could he leave them? Could he just take off with his brother and evade the law?

"n-no, I can't do that to Talwyn and Clank"

"Ratchet, you will die if you go into one of those prisons. I-I can't let that happen to my blood" Six's voice held heavy emotion, something very foreign to him.

Ratchet hung his head "I just can't do that to them…"

Six grabbed Ratchet by the shoulders and shook him "never give up! Maybe we can make this right, if we do something good enough we can probably be pardoned" Ratchet perked up a bit and Six released him "but we can only do that if you come with me, we need to lay low for a while"

Ratchet thought about it for a moment before nodding. Six picked Ratchet up, he was still in no condition to walk. They moved towards the door, that's when the guards radio turned on.

"Sergeant McGee, this is Chief Edwards, you missed your check in...McGee? Corporal Mac, private Jacobs, go see if McGee is doing his job"

Six looked down at the guard with wide eyes. "we need to move!"

Six opened up the door and peeked out, two officers were running down the hallway towards the room. Six set Ratchet down on his bed "they are already here, I will be right back brother"

Ratchet tried to stand up "brother...don't kill them"

Six nodded "I won't, just sit back down"

Ratchet obliged and sat back down on the bed. Six opened the door and stepped out, the two officers stopped in their tracks and drew their weapons on Six. "hands on your head, now!"

Six grinned "okay" he put his hands on the back of his head, little did the police know, his daggers were strapped to his back. With lightening fast speed Six grabbed his daggers and threw them at the police. The daggers lodged into their legs and they fell to the ground. Six pounced on the guards and wrapped his hands around their throats, he then proceeded to choke them out. He made sure they were still alive before retrieving his blades. He then nonchalantly walked back to Ratchet's room.

Ratchet raised a brow when Six walked back into his room "I hope you didn't injure them too badly"

Six waved his hand dismissively "they will be fine, lets go" he picked Ratchet back up and walked through the door. They were walking down the hallway when a squad of police and the Chief walked around the corner.

"you two, stop!" The Chief yelled

Six stopped in his tracks and began to look around for an escape route.

"There is nowhere to go, just turn yourselves in!"

"Brother...I'll be fine, get out of here" Ratchet started "I will only slow you down, just go"

Six ignored Ratchet and kept looking around, and finally he grinned his signature grin. He reached over and pulled the fire alarm. A crowd of panicked people started running down the halls, Six and Ratchet blended into the crowd and slipped past the now very angry police. The duo made their way out of the hospital and they approached Six's ship. Six popped the canopy and helped Ratchet into the passengers seat, he then climbed into the pilots seat and took off towards his home.

Ratchet looked over at Six "...thank you"

Six nodded "anything for my brother" Six sighed "I'm sorry brother, it's my fault you are caught up in this mess"

Ratchet also sighed "it's fine Six, we just need to see where the road takes us"

Six looked over and smiled at Ratchet "I will do everything I can to clear our names, then I will try to work on the right side of the law, that is my promise to you brother"

Ratchet smiled back "thanks Six...What do we do now?"

"we lay low until there is a galactic crisis I guess" Six chuckled "there always seems to be something rotten going on"

They arrived back at Six's house on Veldin, Six helped Ratchet out of the ship and into the house. Six set Ratchet down on his couch. "get some rest brother"

Ratchet nodded and lay down on the couch, soon he was asleep. Six laid down on the floor and soon fell asleep as well.

**4 years later in another galaxy far away from Solana…**

A fleet of massive ships were under attack. The ships were long and square in shape, they all had giant plasma cannons protruding from the fronts, rears, and sides. The ships also had a sleek dark blue paint job. In the bridge of the flagship was the commander of the fleet. He was part of a canine like species called Voporians. He had black fur with brown markings and his eyes were red. He wore a green military uniform and he had medals covering his chest. He wore a dressy military hat with holes in it's top for his triangular ears to stick out of. His name was Commander Charles Granger and his country, Drame, had been locked in a deadly war with the neighboring country of Canis for five years. Drame invaded Canis, and Canis was finally pushing them out of their country.

The ship took a hard hit from an enemy ship, The Canisians ships were the same models, but they had a blood red paint job instead of blue. Granger watched as his fleet was being crushed by the Canisians, they had no choice but to get the heck out of there. Granger got onto his communicator and contacted the captains of the other ships. "we are taking too much damage, retreat!" he hit a few buttons on his command chair and the fleet all warped out of the battle. The fleet came out of the wormhole a few hours later, they found themselves in a completely foreign place to them...Solana.

They had no luck figuring out where they were, Granger got onto his long range com devise and called his leader. "Mr. President, we have a bit of an issue. Our fleet was almost destroyed, we had to retreat. Now we are in another galaxy, and our warp drives are toast"

Cole took a few moments to reply, but when he did, he was ticked. "You did what!? How dare you retreat, you disgraced our glorious military!"

Cole took a few deep breaths and calmed down a bit. "Are there any planets near you?"

Granger nodded "yes there are, and our scanners detect life on them"

Cole nodded back "we are losing this war, and at the rate things are going, I am going to be dead in a week." Cole sighed "I am going to bring the toughest men I have, and I am going to join you in that new galaxy. Prepare for my arrival Commander" Cole closed communications with Granger, he then called the toughest soldiers Drame had to offer and they took off in his ship.

**4 hours later…**

Cole's ship came out of the warp tunnel and docked with the Drame flagship. He and four soldiers all clad in sleek black armor walked to the bridge. Cole had black fur with no markings and violet colored eyes, and he wore an expensive suit. He approached Granger who was saluting him. "at ease" Cole said.

Granger locked his hands behind his back and got into the at ease stance. "Mr. President, what is our next move?"

Cole grinned "we do what we are known for, we take over"

Granger grinned back "yes sir"

**Six's house, 12:00 PM…**

Ratchet and Six were sitting on the couch watching the news, the presidential elections were taking place in a few days. Senator Maz reigns and Senator Jae Baxter were running for the presidency. Maz was in the lead and it looked like he was going to win. Ratchet looked a bit down, Six looked over at him "how are you doing brother?"

Ratchet sighed "I miss Clank and Talwyn, they probably think I abandoned them…"

Six patted Ratchet on the back "I'm sure they don't think that, they are good friends aren't they?"

Ratchet nodded and was about to reply, but an explosion cut him off. The house shook and they both jumped to their feet and looked out the window. Massive blasts of plasma were coming down from the atmosphere and hitting Veldin.

Six looked at Ratchet "Looks like we have our chance to redeem ourselves brother"

Ratchet growled "at the expense of my home"

Six grinned his signature grin "lets take out the trash"

**It's been awhile since I updated this, sorry for that guys/girls. I blame my busy insufferable life hehe.**

**I hope everyone liked this, a lot is going to be happening soon. **

**-chuckles in a sinister manner- **

**Anyways, you know the drill, leave me a review, your reviews are what drive me to write.**

**I love you guys/girls (Evil Ratchet out)**


	8. Taken!

**I do not own Ratchet and Clank (I wish I did) this is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Chapter 8, Taken...**

**fifteen minutes before the invasion...**

* * *

><p>"Sir, recon drones are in place. You will see the visuals in a moment" The pilot of a small one person shit said over the comm device in his ship.<p>

President Martin Cole nodded and watched the video feeds of thirty drones. He was figuring out what planet to set up his forward operating base. He looked for the strength of their forces compared to his own. The type of government, the population on the planet, they were all factors. He looked over a few and his eyes stopped on Velden. "Low population, small defence force, but the government is unknown, most likely a republic. It's a perfect place to set up shop without losing too many troops" Cole said to himself.

He looked over at his second in command. He was a tall dark brown furred Voporian with blue eyes. He wore camo fatigues and had a patch on his shoulder that was in the shape of a black fighter ship over a red background. On the top of the patch is written "Drame" on the bottom of the patch is "Rogue"

He carried a pistol and sword on his name was Marcus Cutter. "This will do, mobilize your men, hit them before they know we are here"

Cutter nodded "yes sir" he spoke with a British accent before he turned and walked out of the room and to his quarters.

Cutter shared his quarters with his five squadron aces and best friends. One of them approached him. He had black fur with no markings, and his eyes were purple, these were very common characteristics of a citizen from Drame. He wore the same uniform as Cutter and had the same patch. He wore a belt that had a DE-25 directed energy pistol and sword attached to it.  
>"What's up Cutter?" the trooper asked<p>

Cutter nodded to him "we are ready to mobilize Able, get everyone suited up and meet me in the hanger"

Able nodded and told everyone the orders. Cutter walked to the hanger and waited for them in his ship. The ship was painted a sleek black and had an oval shaped cockpit. The ship had a split nose and it's wings were folded up to take up less space. It had two small thrusters and one large one in the rear. On either side of the nose, Rouge 1 was painted in red. A few moments later, Cutter's team had arrived and they climbed into their ships.

President Cole's voice came over the PA system. "Rouge team, we will soften the planet from up here, launch on my mark. Set up a base and capture the citizens when you get to the surface"

* * *

><p>Ratchet and Six watched in horror as their home was being bombarded from space. Kyzil Plateau was on fire, the screams of the dying people could be heard.<p>

Six growled "nobody attacks my home!" he started to gather his weapons. He had a furious look on his face as he attached his daggers to his belt.

Ratchet tapped Six on the shoulder.

Six spun around "what!?"

Ratchet pointed to the holovision.

Six looked and saw President Cole on the holovision.

"Hello, I am Martin Cole. I will be...borrowing your planet for a while. Resistance will be met with death. If you cooperate, you will be spared" with that the broadcast was ended.

Six growled deeply "I will kill that man"

Ratchet nodded "we'll do it together, but we don't know what we are up against, we need a plan"

The ground quaked as another blast hit the surface of the planet. Six punched a wall and bared his teeth. "And how many more people will have to die before we come up with said plan!?"

Ratchet "hopefully...not many"

Six took a deep breath, he and Ratchet started to devise a plan.

* * *

><p>Cutter and Able led the squadron out of the Drame flagships hanger. Hundreds of similar fighter ships and infantry transports swarmed out behind them. The fighters worked as a team to defend the transports until they landed. A few ships took off from the surface and started flying towards them. Cutter tore the first apart with his guns and fired a R-21 razor rocket at another. The rocket flew close to the ship and exploded sending shrapnel into the cockpit. The pilot was ripped to shreds by the razor sharp pieces of metal and killed. The third ship was also torn apart by another fighter's guns; it hit the ground and exploded on impact. The fighters flew around for a bit making sure no more resistance would come before landing in an open plain with the majority of the troops. Cutter climbed out of his fighter and took charge. He approached a few troops, one of them saluted. Cutter punched him in the mouth and put him on the ground. He drew his pistol and pointed it at the soldiers head.<p>

"Never salute an officer during battle you bloody fool! You just gave every tosser sniper in the area a target"

The troop nodded furiously "Yes sir, sorry sir"

Cutter holstered his pistol and nodded "do it again and I will shoot you" He looked at the other trooper "secure the area, the President wants a FOB (forward operating base) Here ASAP"

The trooper nodded and took a few men with him to secure the area. Once secured, energy generators were set up around the perimeter and activated. When activated, the generators linked together and formed a laser fence. The troops also set down devices every ten feet apart inside the fence. When activated, the devices used nanomachines to make fully furnished buildings. Cutter watched as the buildings were built and nodded in approval.

Cutter got on a bullhorn like device. "alright lads, move out, round up the civilians"

All of the soldiers yelled "yes sir!"

They moved out of the base and headed towards Kyzil Plateau.

The troops met little resistance as they entered the small city. Mostly due to the flagship taking out the radio outposts preventing them from calling for support from the other nearby planets. The troops went door to door rounding up all the citizens. They killed the ones that fought back on the spot. The troops took everyone in the city first, then they moved to the outskirts.

* * *

><p>Ratchet and Six had been working on a plan for a while. They were going to wait until all the troops had moved back to their base, the only drawback to the plan...they would have to get themselves captured. Once there, they would find a way to get weapons and they would arm everyone and fight the invaders. As soon as they finished, a knock came from the door.<p>

"Open up, or we will break the door down!"

Six growled "I can't believe we are going to do this" he said as he walked towards the door. He opened it and was immediately smacked in the face by the butt of a rifle and knocked to the ground. The troops held Six down and cuffed his hands behind his back. Ratchet was already on his knees with his hands on his head. The troopers walked over to Ratchet and forced him to the ground before also cuffing him. They patted Ratchet and Six down and took their weapons. They then pulled them up and escorted them out of the house. They were thrown into a crowded transport vehicle and taken to the Voporian FOB. There were two fenced in areas, one had twenty identical looking longhouse style buildings and a large open area. The other had smaller but more comfortable looking buildings. Voporian troops patrolled both areas. Ratchet, Six and the rest of the prisoners were unloaded into the area with the longhouse style buildings. They were put into a formation and met by Cutter.

"I am Colonel Cutter, I am your new warden. Now...here's what's going to happen. For the time being, I own you. You will do whatever I say, when I say it. If you fail to comply, I will make an example of you...and I have a great imagination. I have a few rules, number one, you will refer to me as Colonel. Two, you will have no contraband in my camp. Items such as makeshift weapons, radios, books, and magazines will be confiscated and you will be punished. Your quarters will be searched weekly, so don't think about hiding anything. Three, if you attempt to escape, you will be publicly tortured and or executed. Follow my rules, and we should get along fine." With that, Cutter walked back to his personal quarters.

Ratchet, Six and their group of prisoners were taken to the showers and stripped of their clothes, the clothes were discarded. The showers were large public showers with twenty shower nozzles. They were told to stand under the water with their hands against the walls as the guards cleaned them with rough brushes on wooden poles. Once finished, they were led out of the showers and given new clothes. Their clothes were replaced with grey jumpsuits. Once everyone was dressed, they were led to one of the longhouses. Inside the longhouse were forty uncomfortable looking cots, twenty of them were already taken by the last group of prisoners. Ratchet sat down on an unoccupied cot, Six took the one next to his. Ratchet looked over at his brother, Six's ears were low and he looked miserable.

"I can't believe I agreed to this…." Six muttered, venom present in his tone.

"I'm having second thoughts now too, this place is well guarded" Ratchet replied.

"we were just humiliated, stripped of our freedom, and thrown into this dump! And you're just having second thoughts!?" Six growled and lay down on his cot facing away from Ratchet. Ratchet had a hurt look, but he didn't say anything else. Instead, he also lay down on the very uncomfortable cot.

"_He's right...I just got us into a bad situation, and I'm not sure if we can get out of it" _Ratchet thought to himself. He just sighed and tried to get some shuteye. He was sure that they had a lot in store for them.

* * *

><p><strong>I just want to point out, this has no ties to Ratchet and the ten year war. It doesn't exist in this. <strong>

**Now that business is taken care of, as always, I want to know what you think. I love reader input. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, it just gets more jacked up from here. **

**As always, I love you guys/girls. **

**(Evil Ratchet Out!)**


End file.
